


Rather Odd

by Anonybob



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, He gets better, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Character!Thomas, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Violence, he also gets better, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonybob/pseuds/Anonybob
Summary: Logan wakes up with a smile on his face. And the sense that something is...off. (Rated T to be safe)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing, minor violence, verbal abuse, crying  
> Edit: I've censored the swearing

Logan wakes up with a smile on his face. It was another great day! A day filled with opportunities to explore and learn and inform and- Oh! The sun is shining! He watches the sunlight beam through the window, illuminating the dust particles dancing in it. The leaves on the trees glow bright green from the warm sun. It’s just so beautiful he could cry- There’s a sense of unease creeping over him. Like something is… off. Eh. Logan must’ve woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Grinning, he kicks his blanket off and jumps onto the floor. 

His room is just as it always had been- Bookshelves messy and cluttered, filled to the brim with science books. Walls covered in posters of famous scientists- and a few Sherlock ones. His desk is covered in papers and books, never dealt with. From his chair, he picks up his bowtie and sweater vest- huh. Logan stares around his room, stares at his signature outfit. Is something wrong? He ponders for a moment. He can’t place where this feeling is coming from- and he feels a lot of things. He frowns. Well, whatever is off, he’d figure it out later. He smiles again. He slides his sweater vest on and pins his bowtie to his chest. Perfect! He bounds out the door, very giddy, and skips down the steps. 

Patton’s in the kitchen, his back turned to him as he hunches over the coffee pot. He’s wearing a black leather jacket, which he finds- off, for some reason- he always wears this. Logan’s smile widens. He loved seeing the others. Logan skips over to him. He-

“F*ck off,” Patton growls, shoulder’s tensing. Logan blinks. He’s taken aback. The off feeling returns. Though, he doesn’t know why- it was one of Patton’s catchphrases, practically. His eyes well up with tears. No- No use crying- Patton’s always like this. Wasn’t he? Logan wipes his tears and walks off. Time to make breakfast- Remus places a plate, pancakes stacked up high on its surface, down onto the table. Huh? He places a bottle of syrup next to it. What’s even stranger, well, now it is, is the fact Remus is wearing a light green sweater. When he straightens back up, he locks eyes with Logan and gives him a soft smile. Logan smiled back. At least someone was happy to see him. Wait- Again? The off feeling just wouldn’t go away, would it? Logan sits down on the table. Maybe his empty stomach is the problem. 

Remus sets a plate down in front of him and places 2 pancakes on it. Picking up the syrup bottle, he drizzles syrup over them. All without a single word. Logan thanks him, and picks up a fork. He senses Remus doesn’t like to talk much. Anyways, he cuts a piece of the pancake out and puts it in his mouth. The pancakes are good, really good, which he was not expecting for some reason- huh? He hadn't realized the others had joined him. ...What?

Virgil laughs heartily at a joke Roman stuttered out and slaps his back, the other side nervously picking at his arm with a wobbly smile. Patton picks at his food with a scowl on his face. Janus drops his fork and nearly falls out of his chair when reaching to pick it up. Remus eats his food calmly, a serene expression on his face. Logan chews, frowning. This is… odd. 

Breakfast is quick, and Logan is surprised when Remus takes their empty plates and places them neatly in the sink. He skips over to help and- he’s standing across from Thomas, who has his arms crossed with a bemused frown. Huh? Oh, he’d been summoned! Logan straightens up and smiles at him. 

“Hey, I need your help writing this script,” Thomas demands, still frowning. He adjusts the color of his black shirt. Logan tries not to frown as well. Thomas looked as miserable as Patton. Wait, he needed help with writing a script? He supposes he’s good at writing, but wasn’t that more… Roman’s area of expertise? 

“I’d love to! But… Shouldn’t Roman be helping instead? I mean he’s-” Thomas scoffs.

“All Roman can do is stutter and apologize. Not good for much else,” Logan stops, mouth half-open. He’s shocked. That was… very like Thomas to say. But also not. His brow furrows in an expression that crosses confusion and consideration. He thought Thomas thought highly of- Ok. He needed to think about this… oddness. 

“Well, I-I’m sure Roman will do great, but I-” Logan says, lowering down. Thomas rolls his eyes and grips his wrist. Logan freezes. Fear, cold and clammy, squeezes his stomach. 

“Just shut up and help me. You guys don’t do anything anyway,” It’s growled out, Thomas’s frown twisting into a sharp scowl. He’s yanked back up, his wrist pulled high above his head. Logan’s nearly standing on the tips of his feet. Now, he’d rather have Patton tell him to “fuck off” again than this. Logan nods, and sighs when Thomas lets go. A laptop is thrown into his hands, which slide up to catch it. Like he expected it. 

\-----

After an hour of fearing for his life and working quickly yet efficiently, Logan’s glad to be back in the common area. It’s… different too. The colors are dark, and there’s tension in the air. Even at breakfast, though Virgil was laughing, the tension was so thick he could slice it. Remus and Patton sit on the brown, ripped couch. There’s a needless amount of space in between them, both huddled up against an arm of the couch. Open books hide their faces. Logan takes a deep breath.

“Does everything seem… off recently to you?” He asks. Remus looks up from his book and shrugs. Patton flips to the next page. Typical. No. Logan’s not satisfied yet. He licks his lips. 

“Like, you all seem different. Thomas does too. I can’t tell what’s wrong but-” 

“Shut up, idiot. I’m trying to read here,” Patton barks out. He kicks his leg out against the coffee table, and folds it over his other leg. What? Logan is Thomas’s logical side. How could he be an idiot? Remus sends a soft glare to Patton, but his expression softens, if it hadn’t been soft already, when they shift back to him. He frowns apologetically. Come on, someone had to have an answer!

“Thomas told me to shut up too. But for some reason it seemed really off- everyone is- I don’t think you’re usually this mean or Remus is this quiet-” Patton slams his book down on the coffee table, and Logan jumps. Remus bites his lip, eyebrows creasing as he flashes a look between him and Patton. Patton is seething, teeth clenched together tight. His fists are balled up, and Logan steps back. 

“For god’s sake- This is how we always f*cking are! Are you that stupid? I thought you were the smart one!” The words sting. Logan tears up, slapping a hand over his mouth. He stares, eyes wide and hurt at Patton. All he wanted was to figure out why Patton was- well, like this! Patton scoffs. 

“What? Gonna cry? Stop being a baby,” Logan can’t help that his lip starts to tremble. He glances at Remus, who frowns at him. His eyes water. He was going to cry. He had to leave before anyone saw. Sullen, Logan sinks out. 

His room is- big surprise, off- and he immediately climbs onto the bed. Alone, he lets the tears fall from his eyes. He can’t understand why he feels so out of place, and it frustrates him to no end. He closes his eyes and presses his face into his arms. And he thinks. And thinks. And thinks.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream gives Logan an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: U!Patton, U!Janus, U!Virgil, swearing, insults, fighting, non-graphic violence

_ Wind whips through the field, grass shaking back and forth in terror. The sky is overcast. Dark, heavy clouds block the sun. A storm is brewing. Logan grips his tie.  _

_ “Roman! No, don’t!” A voice calls out from the left. Logan looks, and it’s Patton. Everyone else is there too. Their clothes look different. The sleeves of the cardigan tied around his shoulders flutter in the wind. He’s staring ahead, eyes filled with fear and worry. The others are too. He holds a bright red sash in his hands. Logan looks forward- _

_ A sharp scaled dragon, massive and intimidating, towers above them. It’s yellow eyes blaze with fury. In its maw, rows of sharp teeth hang like stalactites and stalagmites in a deep cave. Logan can see Roman, standing just below it. His hand moves to his belt, and pulls out a sword. He draws his arm back to swing- _

Logan gasps, shooting up, throwing his hand out towards- his desk. Nothing’s there. He exhales. Just a dream. A strange one at that. He remembered the look on Patton’s face, clear as day. He looked so concerned. But Patton didn’t care about anyone. Or wear something so- loose. It seemed the oddness followed him into his subconscious, even. Except the fact that the dream felt… normal. The others felt normal for once. Well, he’s awake now. TIme to start the day! He shifts to the side of his bed and flips his legs over the edge. His feet hit the floor with a creak. He collects his sweater vest and tie, adorns the clothing, and walks out the door. 

Breakfast is silent. A It seems it always has been. Logan mused that Roman’s joke and Virgil’s laughter was just a fluke. Everyone’s in their usual places, but Logan notices that their chairs are spaced unnecessarily apart. There are gaps wide enough to stand in between them. 

“I had a weird dream last night,” Logan breaks the silence after a moment, feeling uncomfortable. Everyone looks up at him, except for Patton. Patton keeps glaring at his eggs. No one stops him, so he continues. 

“You guys were in it- all of us- but we looked different. We were in a field, and it was windy. Roman, you had a sword, and you were about to swing it at a huge dragon-” 

“That sounds like the Imagination!” Roman interrupts. Janus drops his fork in alarm. This time, it falls on his plate. Roman snaps his mouth shut, going pale. Patton snorts. 

“Roman, having the balls to confront something? You’re right, that is a weird dream,” Patton laughs. He sneers at Roman, who hides his head in his hands. The rhythm of breakfast returns to normal after that. Janus fumbles to pick up his fork and hits the plate when trying to stab a piece of his scrambled eggs. Logan’s the only one watching when Roman sinks out. Then, a thought occurs to Logan. Maybe, that dragon he saw in his dream had something to do with why everything was off. Maybe, the sides in that dream were who they really were. Logan knows he has to investigate the Imagination, see if he can find the dragon. Roman seems to know about it. He should also make sure he’s ok. 

After breakfast, and after helping Remus pick up the dishes from the table (everyone left theirs), he sets out to find Roman. He isn’t sure where to find him. Maybe the others know. Virgil and Roman seem close. 

“Probably in his room. Or the Imagination. He always goes there when he’s upset. Poor dude, Patton always picks on him,” Virgil says, folding his arms under the back of his neck. He leans back against the couch, drawing the hood of his grey, checkered hoodie over his head. 

“I’m gonna take a nap now, see ya,” Thanking Virgil, Logan sinks out.

Roman’s room is very clean. And very red. The bed covers are drawn tight. So tight, he can’t see a single wrinkle in the sheets. He can see the floor, and the soft, elegant carpet laying across it. Each book in the small bookshelf- all fairytales- is straight and neatly fit together. So, it was a surprise to see the crudely done drawing of a door, in chalk, on the wall near his dresser. Logan looks closer, and the “door” is… ajar? There’s a sliver of light streaming out from the side. Curious, he walks over. Gripping the side, he pulls it open. 

Grass softly crumples under his feet. He looks up, and the field stretches on. It’s familiar. The Imagination! The sun shines down upon the land, and there’s no cloud in sight. Looking around, Logan spots Roman in the distance. He’s standing there, back facing him, looking up at the sky. In his red t-shirt, he sticks out like a sore thumb. Logan walks over.

Tapping on his shoulder startles him from cloud watching. Roman jumps, turning to face Logan.

“L-Logan! I-I didn’t expect a-anyone to come here!” He stutters. He rubs at his eyes. 

“I’m sorry about what happened at breakfast, Roman. I didn’t think Patton would say that,” Logan says. Roman just shrugs. 

“I’m used to it,” Oh. Not a good thing to be used too. Which reminds him.

“So, this is the Imagination?” 

“Y-Yes,” Roman nods. He looks unsure. 

“Could you show me around?” Roman looks at him like he grew a second head. His eyes are wide. He’s stunned.

“Is..there a problem?” Logan didn’t mean to upset him further. Roman shakes his head.

“Oh, n-no! It’s just- no one asked that before- I’d love too!” The change in personality is a true 180. He grins, grabs Logan’s arm, and pulls him. He brings Logan down hill. 

“Up there is the castle- though it’s being cleaned right now, so we can’t go in,” He explains, pointing up. The castle is grand and white, shining in the Sun. Red banners with a shield symbol drape down the turret walls. It’s magnificent. A roar echoes from the castle and down through the valley, catching them both off guard. Roman creases his mouth. He goes pale, paler than at breakfast, and sweat breaks across his forehead.

“What was that-”

“Haha! Just the sound of cleaning! Moving on!” Roman forces a laugh and leads Roman back up hill. They speed walk over to a ledge. The ledge overlooks a small, quaint little village. Though, the roofs are missing tiling and discarded pottery and other items litter the streets. It looks abandoned. 

“This is the village! It’s long been abandoned, so no one’s living there…” His smile falls for a moment, and he looks down. There had to have been a story behind this, something tragic, for Roman looks so forlorn. Guilty. Logan looks up, to gaze upon the village once more, and sees a peculiar patch of dark trees just behind it. 

“And thats- Oh, no you don’t want to go there,” Roman says, following his gaze. “That’s my brother’s side of The Imagination. Though, I don’t know why he would want it to be so dangerous…” Logan looks closer. It didn’t seem dangerous. Wait, did a tree just blink at him? A shiver runs down his spine. 

“And then there’s just a field. Not much to talk about. Except the flowers,” Logan looks down. There are beautiful flowers in an array of different shades mixed in with the grass, glowing vibrant in the sun. In a particularly beautiful ring of flowers, one red, one blue, one dark blue, one yellow, one green, one pink, and one purple, he notices a piece of paper in the grass- There’s writing on it. a note? 

“Huh,” Logan says, picking it up. Roman peers over his shoulder, curious. 

“When all parts are in harmony, then you can come find me,” -DW. 

“What does it mean?” Logan wonders out loud, looking up from it. Roman fidgets. 

“It’s from the Dragon Witch, so it can’t be good!” Logan remembers the dragon in his dream. 

“Oh, you must’ve fought the Dragon Witch in my dream-” Wait. He has a realization. “She may be the key to why everything feels so off!” 

Roman is confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Everything feels fine for me-” 

A thud shakes the ground. Then another. And another. An otherworldly screech comes from the woods. They look over. Trees shake and birds fly away in a frenzy of caws. Roman’s eyes widen.

“One of Remus’s creations- We should probably go now!” Roman’s hands move to his side- he's gonna pull out his sword! Roman pulls out a piece of chalk and draws a door. He kicks it open. Oh. Well... They run back into Roman’s room. 

“Thanks for showing me around,” Logan smiles at Roman once he slams the door closed. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “A-Aw, well, I-” 

There’s yelling, muffled, from the common area. Freezing, they look at eachother and sink out. They rise up in the common area. Patton is glaring daggers at Janus, who has his arms crossed with a frown. 

“I said I was sorry, Pat. I really didn’t mean too!” Janus says. 

“Bullsh*t! You stepped on my foot on purpose!” Patton snaps. Janus huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Well… who wouldn’t? You’re an *sshole,” Patton’s eye twitches. 

“You f*cking b*tch!” He charges at Janus, fist pulled back, and slams it into his face. Roman and Logan both wince. 

Janus reels back. He regains balance on wobbly legs. He rubs at the spot he got punched, glares at Patton, and after a beat of silence, punches him right back. Remus watches from the kitchen, terrified. After dodging a clumsily done kick from Janus and punching him square in the stomach, Patton glares over at Remus and asks, “What the f*ck are you staring at, weirdo?” He gets punched, sloppily, a second later by Janus. Remus rolls his eyes and goes back to making his grilled cheese. 

Virgil watches them fight, shaking his head. “There they go again,” He sighs to himself. They need to chill out more,” 

“Excuse you?” Patton glares at Virgil. “I don’t-” His hand flies up to block a punch. “-need to chill out,” 

“F*ck you then,” Virgil rolls his eyes. 

Logan and Roman silently sink out before they see Virgil get whacked in the jaw, thus entering the fight. They rise up in Roman’s room once more. Roman straightens the carpet out with his foot. And Logan realizes something. It’s a daunting realization. 

“Roman, I think the Dragon Witch has something to do with- all that,” Logan gestures to the floor. 

“What do you mean?” Roman asks. 

“Well, I think the us I saw in my dream were the real us. I think the Dragon Witch wants us to find it. The note meant… we have to somehow get everyone to get along with each other, and once that happens, we could go find it and it could change us back,” Roman’s mouth drops. He looks at Logan like he grew a second head, and the second head he grew, grew a second head.

“How the f*ck are we s-supposed to do that?” Logan frowns. 

“I don’t know,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is one of the first chapter fics I've written, and I'm excited to share it with you all.


End file.
